


Good Boy

by Mod Bird Boy (Ninjaghoes)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, Slutty Jay, could be seen as dubcon but jay is honestly ready for it, maybe underage depending on how old you see jay, pretty much an episode 81 rewrite but with killow fucking jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaghoes/pseuds/Mod%20Bird%20Boy
Summary: Killow heard the blue ninja had a "mouth as quick as lightening" and decided to test it out. Little did he know, Jay was fully experienced.





	Good Boy

The ninja were done for. The entirely of the Sons of Garmadon surrounded them as they were taken over on their own ship. Left stranded with no leader, no outside help, they found themselves chained up on the bounty with all of their enemies just laughing at them.

At the edge of the ship stood Ultra Violet, who was waving a sharp blade around in front of Wu. The five could do nothing to protect their former sensei as he was hoisted up into her arms. He was so young, so oblivious to the world around him.

“If you harm one hair on his head-!” Cole growled in an attempt to sound threatening.

“You’ll what?” Killow taunted as he jumped in front of the ninja. “Where is he? Where’s the green ninja?”

Cole scoffed. “Hah! Like we’ll ever tell you!”

“Cole!” Jay whispered as he leaned over. “You don’t argue with a man whose navel is that close to your face!”

“And what have we got over here? You seem to speak from experience.” Killow moved over to face the next ninja, looking down on him with interest. “Ah, the blue ninja! What is it that our leader said about you? A mouth as quick as lightning?” Killow chuckled as he grabbed Jay by the chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. He ran his thumb across the ninjas lower lip, surprised to find no retaliation. No hate, no anger. Simply acceptance. 

“You like that one, eh Killow?” Ultra Violet sauntered over, smirking. “He seems a little too docile for my tastes.”

Coles eyes widen in shock. He isn’t fighting back? “Jay, what are you doing? Bite him or something!” The earth ninja remained stunned as his friend nearly ignored him. What’s wrong with him?

“He wouldn’t dare.” Killow assured, admiring the ninja further. “Look at that face! I’d say it seems like you’ve been here before, haven’t you?”

“Yes, sir.” Jay answered quietly, which was far too out of character for the eccentric ninja.

“Sir? Well, would you look at that!” The big man laughed heartily, facing the majority of the crew. “Seems the blue one comes pre-trained!” He gestured towards the group. “So, boys and girls- who wants to see a show?” The crowd cheered, prompting Killow to face Jay once again.

“You really think you can fit in his little mouth? You might just break his jaw getting it in there!” Ultra Violet giggled, watching in amusement.

“He looks well enough, I think!” Killow unbuttoned his pants, revealing his half erect cock. It was, without a doubt, the biggest that Jay had ever seen, nearly putting even Nadakhan’s to shame. “Open wide, ninja.”

Jay opened his mouth, allowing the larger man to slide in with ease. He remained calm, even as the cock hit his throat, threatening to choke him. The group surrounding him went quiet, the only audible sounds were the squelching thrusts as Killow began to fuck his mouth.

“Look at him! Taking it like a champ!” Killow praised the ninjas work, gripping Jay’s hair to hold him in place. 

Cole had had enough. “G-Get away from him! He doesn’t know what he’s doing!”

“He doesn’t, does he? Must be a natural then!” The big man didn’t slow his movements, pounding away at Jay’s throat, moving quickly to reach his release. Right as he finished, he could feel his seed spill smoothly down, only a small amount escaping the boys mouth. “And he gets it all down! You can’t say that he’s a novice after that!” He pulled out and smirked at Jay’s agape mouth, his eyes almost begging for more.

“A-Ah, do you need me in your quarters?” Jay licked the remaining cum and drool from his lips, cock straining against his gi.

“Quarters? Oh no, you’ll be taken care of right out here, for all of your friends to see!” Killow chuckled as he watched the ninja realize his surroundings. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Jay’s face burned, yet he was able to nod in agreement. 

“Ha! And they talk like you’re their golden boy!” Killow kneeled down to Jay’s eye level. “What a precious little whore you are. Get him out of these chains!”

“C’mon, you can’t be serious! After all that work catching them, you’re letting them go?” Ultra Violet was outraged, shocked that he would even suggest such a thing.

“Noissim eht regnadne ton tsum uoy.” Mr. E could be heard from above, warning him of the unspoken consequences.

Killow stood back up as he attempted to reason with his fellow gang members. “No need to be such killjoys! It’s him and only him. It’d be a crime to leave him hard in his little ninja pants!”

“We’re criminals, we’re supposed to commit crimes!” Ultra Violet complained, throwing her arms up in frustration.

“Agh- you know what I mean!” Killow pointed to two underlings. “You two, ready to tighten the chains! I’m taking the blue one out.” 

Ultra Violet sighed audibly. “If The Quiet One gets word of this, I wasn’t involved!”

The big man smirked as he was allowed to do what he pleased. He used the others to tighten the chains, picking Jay right out of the restraints as if he were uprooting a carrot. Held a few feet off of the ground, the ninja was in full view of the crew. His face was flushed, his eyes locked on his captor, and his cock remained fully hard in his pants. Killow had to let that be admired, at the very least.

Killow placed the ninja down, calling out for someone to grab him some lubricant. “But, for now, we should see about getting you out of that gi of yours.” He used his large hands to pull the fabric from Jay’s chest open, exposing his upper body to the crew, perky nipples and all. As he pulled down the ninja’s pants, one of the bikers offered him some oil, which Killow took with a smile. He returned his focus to Jay and removed the final bits of clothing, petting his bare skin like a dog. “Spread your legs for me, blue bird.” Jay obeyed, shuddering at the familiar nickname. “Good boy.”

The ninja were all unsure of how to handle such a predicament, though all of them were unable to look away. Jay knew that they were staring at him, likely horrified at what he had become. A horny slut, he thought. He barely knew the enemy and he was already getting fucked by them. 

Jay was pulled from his thoughts as he felt a large finger enter him, his mouth gaping from shock and amazement. Killow’s hands were huge! Just one wasn’t enough, as a second entered soon later. He had already felt so full from just those two fingers, even thinking of more was impossible. Jay felt himself tense as he was, once again, empty.

Killow chuckled. “You like it, eh?” The ninja nodded back, needy. “Ha! Better get ready then, else I might just tear you in half.” 

Jay swallowed hard and prepared himself, but found that he was hoisted into the air again, held up by his arms. Killow positioned his cock to line up with the ninja, slowly forcing it in. 

“Ah-! S-So much!” Jay cried out, clenching his fists helplessly. He felt himself being stretched beyond what he thought was possible, the cock sliding nearly right through him, bulging out at his stomach. Jay was trembling, drool dripping out of his mouth as he gasped for air.

“Now, isn’t that something? You’ve opened up so nicely for me, now.” Killow whispered in the ninjas ear before he began to move, thrusting softly.

The motions started slight, gentle. Jay whined with near every shift, crying out when a hand grasped his aching cock. “Nng- ah! M-More!”

“More? Aren’t you a greedy little boy!” The larger man teased, speeding up his thrusts to see just how far this ninja could go. The boy whimpered, almost like he’s trying to call out for someone.

“I’m- kha- close!” Jay sobbed, his body already exhausted from stimulation. With his head spinning, he couldn’t stop himself from digging his nails into his own skin.

“Not until I do!” Killow freed his hold on the ninjas cock as he began to chase his release, pounding hard and deep before spilling into Jay. It was so much, the new fluid put the ninja right on the brink. “You may come.” 

Jay quickly obeyed, nearly wailing with pleasure as his orgasm overcame him. He shuddered and whined as he came back down, his heart pounding. The cock was removed and Jay was place back on the floor, where he fell to his knees.

“What an interesting ninja you are. Ready to obey at the drop of a hat!” Killow praised, watching carefully as Jay crawled over to clean his cock. “Oh, this is just too good!” 

The ship had gotten so invested in the scene, they found the ship near silent once again. The quiet was broken as Ultra Violet began cackling, the rest of the group joining in. One of their many enemies, the famed blue ninja, brought to his knees! Cleaning up the mess with his own mouth like a filthy whore.

After licking up all of the cum from the larger man’s cock, he looked up and giggled breathlessly. “Oh man, that was crazy. I don’t even know if I can walk!”

Killow laughed heartily, clapping a hand down onto Jay’s shoulder before looking over to Ultra Violet. “Can we keep him?”

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for that one tumblr user who said "thank god nobody made killow porn yet"
> 
> also because, who in the world heard "don't argue with a man whose navel is that close to your face" and didnt think something nasty????


End file.
